


A Hair's Breath

by KaixChan



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angsty!Fluff, Incest, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaixChan/pseuds/KaixChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pure luck that saved Charlie from being another victim, another crime scene to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hair's Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for numb3rs100 prompt #13 Luck.

Luck. It was purely that which saved Charlie from being another victim, another crime scene to investigate.

It takes a while, but eventually, the realization of what transpired settles in Don’s blood. A crazy psychopath shot up one of his brother’s classes and he was a hair’s breath away from getting a bullet to his genius brain.

Charlie’s shaken up; anyone would be after such a traumatic experience. He avoided death on two separate occasions and now his safe haven had become the third. His arms are wrapped around himself, eyes darting about and his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip.

Don has to be the big brother, the lover to comfort Charlie’s tormented soul. He moves closer, crouching next to his shivering brother and resting a familiar hand on his knee. It’s okay, the gesture speaks. You’re safe now.

Charlie’s eyes stop their frantic movements to rest on Don’s face. They’re shining with unshed tears.

“I almost died, again,” he manages to say, voice watery and strained. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you,” Don murmurs in response, voice tight. “I should have been.”

“No. No… You have other priorities besides me.”

Don knows his brother is right. He’s always right, his mind chides, but he shushes it. Now isn’t the time.

“You’re right,” he says after a beat of silence, “but that doesn’t mean you’re not important.”

Charlie says nothing. Instead of words, he moves from his chair to join his lover on the floor. He wraps trembling arms around him and holds him close. “Please,” he mumbles, not knowing what he’s asking for.

Don does. He folds Charlie in his arms, resting his chin familiarly on the top of Charlie’s head.

“You’re safe with me.”


End file.
